Welcome To Earth
by Rapidfyrez
Summary: The Autobots had fought on Earth against Megatron for years lead by Optimus Prime. With help from their human allies, their tide of battle was slowly turning in their favor. Things were looking up for them. Then, a new ship arrives, full of new Autobots. Autobots that could change the very course of the war. That is, if they aren't wiped out by the Decepticons that followed them...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Fire

The endless void of space is seen as cold and unforgiving to many. Nothing but black emptiness, populated by tiny specks of light. Immense sphere's of fire and gas, their surfaces swirling in tiny circles and their mass pulling debris towards them. Tiny planets forming around them, and, if the conditions are right, creating life.

One such system had just that. A small blue pearl, the third celestial body from the large yellow sun in the center of the solar system that was teeming with intelligent life. These creatures, humans, had conquered their world, ruled every continent and twisted their environment to their very will.

But, these humans were not alone, for between the large grey moon and the Earth itself, a single solitary object slipped through the icy black ocean of space. The only sign of its existence was the low thrum emanating from its large rear engines. Its pitch black hull hid the starry background behind its small shape.

This starship would have been considered large by human standards. Nearly one hundred meters from bow to stern, with a central rod stretching out from the middle. Its rear section slowly widened out as it reached the stern, its four large engines glowing brightly in the light. The entire ship was smooth and seamless, an elegant craft designed to be hidden from prying eyes, or in this case, optics.

For the occupants of this ship were not humans, but rather, Cybertronians. A race of large sentient machines from the planet Cybertron, these robots were capable of 'transforming' their bodies to any machine they desired, limited only by their size. And this ship was one of many that had fled the planet after it died, the war on their home world being too much for the metal earth.

Once a war of ideals, the conflict had begun between two factions. The peace loving Autobots who wished to preserve the freedom and rights of all sentient beings, and considered themselves their defenders. And their enemies, the treacherous Decepticons. Ruthless, cold, careless monsters that wanted nothing more than power for powers sake.

Both sides had a leader that stood for each faction's very ideals. And it was because of one of said leaders that this ship had arrived at such a backwater planet. The leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, the last of the Primes, had sent a message to Cybertron and beyond inviting all Autobots to Earth as a new refuge.

And this ship had arrived for just that purpose.

For deep within the bowels of the ship, a certain mech stalked the halls, his steel faceplate creased in a scowl. He moved smoothly and with grace, the sign of an experienced fighter. For a Cybertronian, he was unbelievably small, barely standing a total of five meters at the top of his helm.

Despite his size though, one look into his scorching red optics would show that he was not a fighter to be taken lightly. From helm to pede he was coated in bright red armor, flickers of orange highlighting his body armor, while his faceplate was an even steel color and bits of black were splashed amongst his paintjob for good measure.

His physique matched his short size, being thin and graceful. On more than one occasion he'd been mistaken for a femme. It was often the last mistake any bot made before the mech promptly corrected them.

His small shoulder pads were an even pitch black, rounding over his biceps. His forearms where coated in another set of red greaves that stretched over the top of his black talons. Another odd feature he had. Unlike most Autobots, this mech had red optics and sharpened servos, something that had set him apart from the others since he'd joined the Autobots.

But the black insignia practically branded onto the small V shaped crest on his forehead told any who saw him that he was an Autobot, despite his appearance.

Said Autobot was stalking the halls heading towards the cockpit of what felt like a cramped ship even to him. The Echo as it was called was a good scouting vessel. But traveling in it for long distances was awful. Even worse for the rest of his team, who had been crammed into tiny closets that were supposed to represent rooms but would be better used to store cleaning supplies given their size.

The sooner they landed and got off the ship, the better in his opinion.

After a very brief walk through the bronze and brightly lit halls, the Autobot reached the bridge. Like the rest of the ship, it was far too small in his eye. Screen's littered the entire front area, with consoles seemingly scattered about at random to complete the look. There was no window to speak of, but that's because it wasn't needed.

The front of the Echo was covered in a good meter and a half of armor, even at the nose of the starship. For a corvette, that was an exceptional amount of armor covering the ship to make up for its lack of a shield system. Sure, it wouldn't last long under fire, but it would buy them time to make their escape. And that's all that matter.

And at the center of it the bridge was a single chair resting in the middle of the mess, with its single occupant sitting comfortably as she worked. The corvette was captained and piloted by a femme of the name Wingsaber ironically.

She had no flight capability to speak of, only two small winglets to speak of on her back, colored a light dusty yellow like the rest of her chassis, with a few streaks of white around her upper chest, servos, and waist. Her faceplate was hidden by a simple white mask with a turquoise blue visor running over her optics.

The mech stopped behind her and crossed his arms behind his back, waiting for her to realize he was there. The femme paid him no attention while her servos flew over the various consoles, while she muttered to herself.

It was obvious that at this rate, she would pay no mind to the mech standing behind her, much to his irritation. Sighing, the mech raised a servo to his mouth and coughed.

Wingsaber's helm jerked up from the console, and turned over her shoulder. Upon seeing the mech standing there, rather impatiently, she let out a tired sigh, "Oh. It's you. What do you want Fire Streaker?" she demanded tiredly.

The mech, Fire Streaker, ignored the exasperation. He knew that Wingsaber had no love for him, and he could care less so long as she got them to where they needed to be.

"How long until we're ready to land?" he asked her. He'd been the first to hear they'd arrived at the planet. Now they were descending towards the surface as they spoke.

Wingsaber pulled a screen down from the wall, the fixture it was attached to creaking as she did,  
"ETA, 20 klicks." she reported, "Place has a thick atmosphere, got to be careful with the old girl,"

Wingsaber patted the console affectionately, "Wouldn't want her burning up in reentry."

"Whatever it takes to get us down there." Fire Streaker sighed. He would never understand the love a pilot had for their ship. No matter how tiny it was. It seemed odd to him, and an unnecessary attachment. A ship was simply a tool, a means to an end. There was no other purpose behind it to get from point A to point B.

But if she wanted to get attached to the hunk of junk, Fire Streaker wasn't going to comment on it. Heck, he was lucky that they'd managed to find her ship at all. One of the last vessels to leave Cybertron, the Echo had saved him and his team. That was all that mattered to Fire Streaker.

"Oh, I'll get you down there." Wingsaber promised him. She flicked a few switches, "Just need to be careful. If Optimus Prime is here like we think, how much you wanna bet the cons aren't too far behind?"

Fire Streaker looked directly at Wing Saber, who returned his gaze, "That's why we're here." his faceplate darkened, "I'm counting on it…"

_Mid-Earth Orbit, The Nemesis…_

The Nemesis.

A massive, black, ugly warship gliding through space, its many protruding edges a sharp contrast to the night sky. The vessel was always orbiting Earth, always patrolling due to the orders of the ship's captain.

Said captain stood aboard the large bridge, his silver arms crossed behind his thick torso. The bridge was a large open area, the walls lined with terminals that glowed a faint purple. Decepticon drones, faceless machines with no real consciousness, stood at each terminal, monitoring the ships systems and every Decepticon mining operation on the planet. The front end of the bridge dipped down into a large bowl where more terminals were located and a large screen dominated the wall. A long walkway stretched out over this bowl shaped area, where several terminals stood for the captain to view any and all information he wished.

The captain himself was a massive mech, easily towering close to eleven or twelve meters in height, and covered in thick silver armor. His armor was angular and sharpened, with a lone emblem pressed into the center of his chest. The Decepticon insignia.

But this was no ordinary Decepticon. This was Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, the one who had plunged his home world into an endless war that destroyed the planet and took millions upon billions of lives. Cold, calculating, and ruthless, Megatron stood in front of his terminals, watching the most recent development.

A small Autobot ship had just passed by the moon of Earth and was on route to Earth itself. Currently it was in orbit, preparing a reverse thrust so that it would gently glide onto the planet and find a suitable location to land.

He knew this because the information was displayed on a scale 3-D replication of the Earth, with a small purple triangle representing the ship. A bar of statistics scrolled alongside the ship, showing the Warlord everything he needed to know.

It was a Micronus class corvette. An old vessel from the beginning of the war, Intel had lead Megatron to believe they'd all been decommissioned and sold for scrap. Apparently that Intel was quite incorrect, as this corvette seemed to be functioning quite well. It was armed with anti-air defense cannons on top and bottom, allowing for defense against small numbers of aircraft. But it lacked any form of shield, and its armor was only a meter and a half thick.

Megatron scratched at his chin with a sharpened servo, "Starscream!" he barked.

A slender silver mech, with two large wings jutting from his back, carefully walked up to his master. After Megatron had beaten him into submission following his resurrection thanks to the use of Dark Energon, Starscream found it best to be cautious around the con leader.

"Yes, Lord Megatron?" his voice rasped, as it often did.

Megatron examined the Intel at his disposal one last time before deciding on the best course of action for him to take.

"I want you to take several air squadrons and begin an assault on this Autobot Corvette." he started, "You're weapons won't be able to pierce it, but you will provide an excellent distraction."

Starscream blinked a few times at that, "D-distraction, master?" he squeaked.

"You will keep the ship focused on you, prevent them from fleeing." a sick smile spread across Megatron's faceplate, his fang like denta glimmering in the light of the terminals.

"And once you have kept them distracted long enough, the Nemesis shall ensure the vessels destruction."

Megatron turned to face Starscream. He wore a neutral expression on his faceplate, while his piercing red optics seemed to stare into Starscream's very spark, "The Autobots cannot be allowed more reinforcements Starscream. If this ship survives, it may be enough for the Autobots to level the playing field."

Chassis creaking, Megatron leaned down until he was optic level with Starscream, "Should you fail, there will be no force, no deity, no power in this or any universe that will protect you from my wrath. Understood!?" he roared.

Starscream stumbled back. His knee's began knocking together from fear while the seeker nodded frantically, "P-p-per-perfectly Lord Megatron!" he squeaked.

"Then what are you waiting for!?" Megatron demanded, "Go!"

Starscream was only a blur as he sprinted out the hall towards the hangar. There was no way the seeker was going to fail. His life was far too valuable for him to allow himself to fail.

_The Echo…_

Along with a bridge, crew cabins and an engine room, the echo was equipped with a room essential to all starships. Without this room, the crew would likely go crazy, mutiny, or possibly even die. What was this room?

The mess hall of course.

It was the largest part of the vessel, armed with two Energon dispensers and three small tables each about 10 meters long. It wasn't much, and the area itself was only a small fifty by fifty square meters on the crew deck, but it was enough for the majority of Fire Streaker's team to fuel up on the last of their Energon reserves.

For the past several years, Energon had been highly regulated aboard the ship. Being a corvette, it had enough Energon to fuel a crew of several dozen Autobots. So rationing it for seven bots over the past few years had been easy. But even so, being restricted had left some of the crew weaker than the others.

One such crew member was a mountain of a mech by the name of Cannon Bear. The second in command to Fire Streaker, Cannon Bear was massive in every sense of the word. He could have used his leader as a sword to strike down his enemies if he wished, though he never would have. Fire Streaker was like a brother to him, and Cannon Bear's loyalty was endless.

From his fearsome faded green armor though, one would not be able to tell. Large plates of armor coated his body from head to pede, stained and faded from years of combat. His optics were covered in a faded blue visor, and the signs of what might have been a battle mask lined either side of his faceplate.

His thick chorded limbs were capable of tearing Decepticons in half with their bare hands, and attached to his right arm was his name sake. A massive cannon jutting from his forearm, an Energon fuel line hanging from it and attaching to a pump at the base of Cannon Bears nerve chord.

And of the five there, his Energon cube was the largest. A fact he did not brag about, given that he had it raised high into the air, a large happy grin on his faceplate, "Drink up mech's and femmes! We're finally getting on solid ground and getting access to new Energon. Enjoy what's left, I know I will!" he bellowed happily.

He then proceeded to down his entire cube, enough to feed a small squad, in one single gulp. He let out a satisfied sigh, and reclined in the large metal chair that was welded to the floor. Like everything else on the ship, the mess hall was a smooth seamless sheet of metal contorted into a single shape.

One of the other bots let out a gruff laugh. He was a slightly smaller bot, but still as intimidating as Cannon Bear ever would be. This bot was covered in battered blue armor, his fore arms and servos pitch black along with his midsection and pedes. His helm had two large finials on either side, streaked back and cracked.

One of his grey optics was covered in smooth yellow steel, like the rest of his faceplate. The rest of his faceplate was line with cuts, burns, and all other manner of scarring. This bot was Dreadshot, the oldest Cybertronian aboard the ship.

And one look at the ion blaster holstered across his back, along with the old serrated blade told a single tale. That this mech was from an era where weapons weren't integrated into Cybertronians, and had chosen not to reformat himself.

Though anyone of the Autobots in that mess hall said that it was far from a handicap. The old rust bucket had proven time and time again how dependable he was on the battlefield and that his dated use of hand hold weapons did nothing to slow him down.

Cannon Bear looked over at the old veteran with a raised optic ridge, "Something funny ya piece of rust?" he asked.

Dreadshot scratched at his missing optic with one servo, "Well kid, I don't know how we can enjoy the Energon if you drink it all, now can you." the mech raised a questioning optic ridge at Cannon Bear, mirroring his own expression.

The mech blinked and looked at the empty cube in servo, "I…hadn't even considered that." he admitted. He looked at the others apologetically before Dreadshot suddenly let out a a hearty laugh.

"Besides, that's hardly anything!" he hefted his own massive Energon cube, "Now _this _is a real Energon cube!" the cube was easily a quarter larger than Cannon Bears and took both of Dreadshot's hands to hold it.

And then _he _downed the entire thing in a single gulp. Tossing the cube around, Dreadshot wore a smug grin on his faceplate. He wiped a piece of Energon off his chest plate that had dripped there from the large cube.

"_That's _how it's done kid." he declared.

Cannon Bear narrowed his visor, as if ready to start a drinking contest, when a deep seductive chuckle interrupted them both. The two looked to the far end of the table, where the only other femme aboard the ship sat casually, her pedes propped on the table and casually sharpening her talons on a piece of metal.

"You got something to say Solarquake?" Dreadshot demanded rather harshly. It was common knowledge to everyone aboard that Solarquake didn't get along with Dreadshot or Fire Streaker. Both had their reasons for it, but regardless, the femme knew how to get on their nerves.

Solarquake was fairly large for a femme, a good seven or eight meters in height, and covered in mostly black armor along her chest, legs, and helm. The sides of her midsection and biceps were colored grey, while her wrists were a deep crimson.

Her helm was simple and curled around her faceplate. Two small fins ran back across her helm, ending in dulled points. Her armor was light plates covering her body, with two wheels resting at the base of her pedes. Two smaller ones rested in her shoulders, and she had two small door wings on her back.

She also wore a smirk on her silver faceplate, "I just find it funny watching the mech's compete Dreadshot. That's all." she said innocently, "It's fun watching you two compare spikes."

The other members laughed at the comment while Cannon Bear and Dreadshot glared at her, "Very funny femme." Dreadshot grumbled, "Never heard that one before."

Solarquake shrugged, "You probably did and just forgot it in your old age." she commented.

Dreadshot let out a rolling rumble from his thick chest, and stood from the table, "I may be old, but I can still kick some aft when I need to."

Solar dropped her pedes from the table and tossed the piece of scrap behind her, "I'll fetch your walker then old timer." she grinned madly.

The old mech's faceplate turned an angry blue and he reached for his weapons. A large deep sea-green servo clamped onto his arm, stopping it dead in its place. Dreadshot glared at the offending mech.

"Let it go Dreadshot." the large mech rumbled. His voice was calm, slow, and easily reverberated through the air and the chassis' of all those present. The first word anyone would think upon seeing the mech, or rather seeker, was that he was big. No, not big. Massive. He was a good head taller than Cannon Bear and had to slouch to fit in the mess hall of the ship.

His great chassis was adorned in sea green armor plates that overlapped and moved over each other with ease. His thighs and sides of his midsection colored a foamy white. Two faded yellow stripes raced up his torso and his large rounded wings. His faceplate was thickset and his helmet was adorned with finials and an vertical crest at the front of his helm that was a good meter in length.

Dreadshot looked at the servo that nearly engulfed his forearm and sighed, "Damn it Bellus. For once I'd like you to let me have some fun."

The giant seeker released Dreadshot's arm and let it rest on the table next to his other servo. Bellus didn't take his turquoise optics off Dreadshot, but his servos were fast at work. A small pile of random parts lay in front of him, and his large servos played with them, assembling them into sculptures, machines, anything his mind could come up with before breaking them back down into scrap and starting over.

Bellus may have been large, may have been arguably the toughest bot on the team physically, but he was a gentle giant in every sense of the word. Fire Streaker had quickly learned the mech liked to tinker more than he did fight. In fact, if it was not for his tinkering, it's likely that the Echo would have fallen apart at the seams despite Wingsaber's efforts.

For that, Bellus was a respected member of the team. Even if he wasn't much of a fighter.

"She was goading you. Again." Bellus boomed, "Remember what happened last time?" Dreadshot crossed his arms and grumbled to himself angrily.

"Three severed Energon tubes, a reversed servo, and several mesh wounds." a smaller voice answered in a tired monotone. The other four looked at the only other member of the Echo's undersized crew.

The local medic, Flatline.

Flatline was arguably the smallest mech at the table, though he still stood head and shoulders above Solarquake. He was adorned in white armor plates, the bottom of his pedes and his servos a bright crimson. His shoulder pads and waist were red as well, with a white Autobot emblem decorating his left shoulder pad.

He had a tired faceplate, lined with thin weld marks and a few cuts around his mouth. The blue of his optics was faded and tired, the result of far too many hopeless medical cases. One would hardly guess that Flatline was one of the youngest Cybertronians in existence from his physical appearance or his attitude.

But like Cannon Bear and Fire Streaker, he was far younger than he appeared. The Great War had not been kind to the poor medic, who'd seen more than his fair share of mech's offline under his care, and it had taken its toll on him. No one had seen the medic laugh or smile since the end of the war.

Even now, he wore a permanent scowl on his faceplate as he entered the conversation, "I'd prefer to not put you back together Dreadshot. Supplies are low enough as it is without you trying to avenge your ego."

That comment incited more laughs from the others while Dreadshot slowly sank into his seat, grumbling to himself. He grabbed a smaller cube from the pile of them resting in the center of the table and took a small sip.

"So what is this little ball of mud we're landing on called anyway?" he wondered aloud.

Cannon Bear scratched at his helm while he thought for a moment. Solarquake chuckled, "Try not to strain that big processor of yours C.B. Don't need a fire to break out on ship."

Bellus sent her a look and she raised her servos defensively as if to say, 'I wasn't the only one thinking about it.'

The Seeker sighed and shook his helm. Cannon Bear suddenly perked up, "Oh yeah! Now I remember, boss bot said the place is called Earth or something like that."

"Earth?" Dreadshot mumbled, "What kinda name is that?"

"Sounds more like dirt to me." Flatline muttered in agreement.

"I like it." Solar declared. She leaned back and propped her pedes back up on the table and crossed her arms behind her head, "Has a nice ring to it."

The others shrugged while Bellus let out a small curse. Currently he was twisting a bit of wire into coil, only for the coil to bounce out of his grip and fly across the mess hall. Dreadshot snickered while Bellus slouched in his seat further.

"Need a hand there big guy?" he asked, with a knowing grin. Getting in and out of that chair would not be easy for the large seeker, and he was not looking forward to it. If his wings position was anything to judge by that is.

"No…I've got it." he sighed, and stood up from his chair. Only to bump his head on the ceiling.

"Ow." he muttered, and crouched down to begin walking over to where the coil had landed.

Cannon Bear though, sympathizing with the larger mech, stood up, his head brushing the ceiling, and walked over to the coil. He picked it up carefully between his thick servos and walked back over, handing it to a relieved Bellus.

"Thanks." the Seeker said, and sat back down, resuming his work.

Suddenly, the ship shuddered and the creation he was working on broke apart, "Frag!" he hissed, slamming his servos on the table.

Dreadshot couldn't help but chuckle while Flatline gathered a few pieces that had fallen under the table, "Looks like we hit the atmosphere. Won't be long now mech's and femmes."

_The Echo, Bridge…_

Fire Streaker and Wingsaber jerked in place once they hit the atmosphere of the planet. Since arriving at the bridge, Fire Streaker had decided to stay up front in case anything came up. Better safe than sorry. He and his team had no qualms about dying in battle.

It was dying in the tin can that they had problems with. But so far, except for a mild jerk, things were going good.

Wingsaber flicked a few switches to her right and her servos danced across a keyboard. She then pressed her servo to one of the two circular shapes molded into her helm. The ships speakers crackled to life, signaling an announcement to the rest of the crew.

"Attention, this is your captain speaking," she started. Fire Streaker rolled his optics.

"We've just hit atmosphere folks, ETA to the ground…five clicks, tops." she removed her servo and the speakers shut off.

"Well, seems things are going smoothly." Fire Streaker noted. He looked at the view screen of the planet they were approaching. It's blue edge consumed most of the viewpoint, with splashes of green and white interrupting the endless blue landscape.

The mech wasn't particularly artistic, or one to appreciate 'beauty' but he had to admit; the planet was in far better condition than Cybertron. Better than the pit spawned scrap world he'd been born into. It seemed that even if Optimus was here, the war hadn't followed him.

'No war. Now isn't that something for the dreamers.' he mused with a light snort. He'd known nothing but war his entire life. Nothing but death, destruction, and killing. So much killing. A life without war… Almost didn't seem like a life worth living.

Wingsaber looked over her shoulder at the short mech, "Any particular reason you're still up here?" she asked him in a dry tone.

Fire Streaker's ember optics fell back on the femme, "Just admiring the view 'captain.' That, and looking for anything you might miss."

That made the femme arch an optic ridge behind her mask, "You saying I can't see what's right in front of me?" she demanded.

At that exact moment, the proximity alarms blared and the entire ship shuddered. Fire Streaker stumbled to the side, hitting a bulkhead, while Wingsaber jerked in her seat. Fire Streaker quickly checked himself and the bulkhead to see it unharmed. Then he looked at Wingsaber, readjusting herself in her seat.

"Yes!" Fire Streaker hissed. He pushed himself back towards the cockpit as another tremor ran through the ship, "That is _exactly _what I was saying!"

"Oh shut up!" Wingsaber yelled back. She didn't even bother to look at him as she scanned every screen available, every terminal, every stat. After a moment of searching, she found what she was looking for.

"Frag!" she cursed.

Fire Streaker pulled himself forward to be level with her seat, "What!? What is it!?" he demanded. The ship shuddered and the lights flickered. The two were showered with sparks as the tremors continued.

Wingsaber turned to Fire Streaker, her servos moving of their own accord, "You wanted cons!? Well you've got 'em!"

It took exactly three point five seconds for that to register before Fire Streaker took action, "Give me access to the ship PA system." he ordered.

"Already did." Wingsaber replied. She pulled down on a lever. A gently thrum sounded through the ship, immediately overwhelmed by the sound of steel shaking and sparks flying.

Fire Streaker put a servo to his comm. "Team, this is Fire Streaker. We've got incoming Decepticon flyers who decided to come by and say hello. Problem is, they're being mighty rude about it."

A grin split Fire Streaker's faceplate, "So why don't we teach them some proper manners?"

He looked at the vid screen to see over a dozen flyers swarming the ship, "Blitz Bots, let's roll!"

**A/N: Now then, before anyone assumes anything, this fic will not be overriding my other stories. **_**However, **_**I am actually trying to become an author, hence why I took up Fanfiction in the first place. So this story will be following an entire team of OC's I created. They will interact separately from the Autobots and Megatron in the Prime continuity. They will have their own villains and own adventures to go on. But that only will happen if you, the reader, want me to. Let me know via PM or review if you want me to continue this story. I will also have a poll going to determine if I should continue the story, or scrap it. If that poll wins within three days, and I have reached ten reviews by then, this story will continue. If not, then I will scrap it. If you guys want me to continue, leave a review, let me know what you thought. Anyway, hope you liked. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Landing

_Mess Hall, Echo. Earth Orbit…_

Upon hearing their leaders words, Cannon Bear shot to his pedes. The chair he had been sitting in was normally welded to the floor in case of evasive maneuvers. Chairs flying about the mess hall would have been less than pleasant. But Cannon Bear shot up with such speed and such force, that the chair was torn from its base and sent clattering across the floor.

Cannon Bear slammed his servos on the table, causing the entire table to shoot upwards, one end sticking straight up, the other down. The scrap Bellus had been working with went flying, and Solarquake was knocked off her chair, letting out a surprised yelp as she landed on her rear. Dreadshot collapsed into laughter.

Flatline sighed and rubbed his faceplate, "It's going to be one of those days." he moaned.

"Alright!" Cannon Bear bellowed happily, ignoring Flatline, "You heard the boss! Bots, we've got cons to slag!"

"Wheeee!" Solarquake said rather unevenly. She twirled her finger in the air, before letting it drop back down with a clank.

Bellus looked at the bits of scrap in his servos and sighed, "Alright, let's go." he muttered, and stood up.

His head hit the ceiling with a hard clang, making everyone wince. Bellus just sighed, "Ouch." and walked towards the exit. The ship trembled again and the lights flickered, making everyone look up.

"Welp!" Dreadshot shot up from his seat, "Time to go show these cons how a real warrior fights."

He grabbed the heel strut of Solarquake and dragged her towards the mess hall exit, ignoring the screech of her chassis on the floor, and all the sparks, "Dreadshot! Let me go! You're ruining the paint!"

"Get over it!" the veteran walked out the door which slid shut behind him. Bellus and Cannon Bear exchanged looks. The latter just shrugged and followed after them, Bellus close behind.

Bellus stopped at the exit and turned back, "You coming Flatline?"

The medic looked over at him with a dejected look, "I'll be in the med bay. It's inevitable that _one _of you will get yourselves hurt somehow. And I'll have to put you back together…again."

Every mission they went on, every fight they went through, ever incident left at least _one _member of the Blitz Bot's in the med bay for some period of time. It wasn't even a constant series of coincidences. It was more of a guarantee that wore Flatlines tolerance thin. Something Bellus understood greatly.

He nodded his large head right as Cannon Bear called after him, "Bellus, get your rear in gear! We've got cons to fry."

Bellus sighed and started after Cannon Bear, his massive pedes booming through the ship. Another shudder shook the vessel and made the seeker lean to the right as he ran, nearly tipping over. Then he straightened back up and quickly caught up with Cannon Bear, who was jogging down the hall.

Cannon Bear nodded to him in greeting, which Bellus returned, "Done sticking your processor in the clouds?" he asked.

Bellus grinned at Cannon Bear, "In your dreams mech. Any Intel from Fire Streaker?" if Bellus was going to fight cons, he needed to know what they'd be up against.

"How about you ask me instead?" Fire Streaker answered for him. Bellus looked to see they were at an intersection of halls, were the rest of the team had gathered around the short mech before them. Fire Streaker's arms were crossed and his battle mask was sealed tight over his faceplate. A pure white visor was locked over his optics, completely hiding his faceplate from view. Only a faint red glow gave any sign to where the bot's optics where.

The two bots came to a stop at the hall, and briefly waved or nodded at their comrades. Dreadshot and Solarquake returned the gestures, before returning their attention back to Fire Streaker.

"So kid, what's the situation?" the entire ship rumbled, and the group stumbled back and forth for a moment, before steadying themselves.

Fire Streaker shook his helm for a moment before focusing on Dreadshot, "Well, if it's not obvious, we're under attack. Two squadrons of Vehicon Flyer's assaulting the ship. Anti-Fighter defenses are keeping them at bay, but without shields-"

A low groan followed by a shower of sparks pouring from the ceiling interrupted him. Fire Streaker quickly confirmed the location of the sparks, a lone speaker in the corner of the hall, before continuing to brief his men.

"We're going to take a beating." Solarquake summed up, interrupting Fire Streaker, much to his annoyance.

"Basically," Fire Streaker glared at her, but she looked away innocently. He was about to scold her for interrupting him, but Bellus quickly intervened before anything could start.

"What's the plan sir?" he interjected.

Fire Streaker turned to the seeker, "Right. Bellus, you'll run air support. Find the con commanding the Vehicons and teach him how we treat those with poor manners." he ordered.

A small smile spread across Bellus' faceplate, "With pleasure sir." twisting on his heel, the bot sprinted off towards the nearest airlock.

"And us shorty?" Solar asked, resting a servo on her hip, "Last I checked Bellus was the only seeker on the ship."

Fire Streaker ignored the jab, "Blitz Bots, we're to hold the line aboard the hull of the ship. Any con get to close,"

His servos shifted into two small blasters. They were shining red like the rest of his chassis, and the inside of their barrels were glowing a faint fiery red. Behind his battle mask, Fire Streaker smiled widely.

"We give them an old fashioned Blitz slap."

_The Echo, Earth Orbit…_

Starscream rolled to the side as a blaster bolt skimmed his fuselage, making his chassis prickle from the heat. The seeker let out an annoyed hiss, "I thought the vessel was weaponless!" he screeched.

Another series of bolts flashed by him, one slamming into one of the Vehicons that acted as his personal guard. The con's right wing went flying off into space, slowly drifting towards the massive marble of green, brown, and blue below. The Earth dominated the view, a peaceful serene backdrop to the tense fight going on above her surface.

Over a dozen Vehicon seekers were zooming about the ship, firing random pot shots at the ship whenever they could. Occasionally, one would roll to the side or strafe as the ship fired at them. It's cannons were powerful, but the Vehicons made it difficult for them to score a hit.

But as Starscream just saw, if a shot did connect, they would not survive the impact. Something the silver jet kept close in mind as another shot whizzed by him, making him scream in a very femme like way.

"Argh! Why did Megatron have to send _me _out to distract the Autobot ship!? He could have sent Knockout, or Breakdown to handle it, not-" two blue bolts whizzed by Starscream from behind, making him squeal in shock.

Quickly, the seeker activated the rear mounted camera to see who the new attacker was. He saw a sea green gunship, a massive semi circular object with wings that curved forward in a smooth and edgeless arch, and a lone bridge at the between them, with twin blasters mounted between the wings and the bridge.

"An Autobot!" he hissed, "How dare he!" no one fired on Air Commander Starscream! No-

Another series of bolts flashed by him and Starscream shrieked. Immediately he hit the afterburners on his turbine, and shot forward. Being in the upper limits of the atmosphere, only a thin contrail was left trailing behind the con as he struggled to speed away from his pursuer.

But the Autobot remained annoyingly persistent. And despite his rather massive size, he easily kept pace with the smaller seeker. Starscream growled to himself angrily. Losing this Autobot would require more cunning than he was used to using. Especially in a location like this, with Vehicons shooting back like streaks of light every once in a while.

Out of the corner of his vision, Starscream saw the Earth still looming in the distance. Very faintly, he could feel the massive pull of gravity tugging at him, trying to drag him down to the planet's surface. Where he not careful, he would become nothing but a smear on the landscape.

An idea occurred to Starscream, and if he had lips at the moment, he'd have grinned. Instead, he began falling towards the Earth. The bot behind him followed, before suddenly firing a warning shot.

Once more, Starscream screamed and shot back up out of orbit. The seeker tailing him was clever. Such a trick wouldn't work on him. In fact, it seemed the mech had tricked Starscream into shooting back towards the Echo.

"Clever Autobot." he hissed.

Bellus grinned as he watched Starscream shooting back towards the Echo, "Not the brightest con in the batch, are you?" he mused to himself.

Starscream let out a furious roar as Bellus continued to tail him, never once breaking off from chasing the poor seeker. Starscream sent out a ping to several nearby Vehicons ordering them to assist the Air Commander and assault Bellus.

Several Vehicons broke off from the formation and shot towards Starscream and Bellus. However, several passed nearby the side of the Echo as they did. At that moment, the side of the ship almost exploded outward. Two shapes shot out of the ship, flying towards the drones. One was a faded green and the other a deep black.

The former of the two raised his massive servos up as he intercepted a con. The jet slammed into his mid section and Cannon Bear slammed onto the drones chassis. Metal warped under the blow, before the seeker exploded in his face. Cannon Bear was sent careening back, the blast barely phasing him. Another seeker shot by him, and the bot grabbed onto its wing.

The Con veered right and shot back towards the Echo, dragging Cannon Bear with him all the while.

The other figure, Solarquake was far more subtle. She extended her right arm, and clenched her fist. There was a small puff of mist and a line of wire whizzed out of her wrist. It slammed into the nearest con. The end clamped onto the chassis and held tight. The wire went taught, and Solarquake found herself dragged along with the con.

Smiling to herself, the line began receding rather quickly. Solarquake quickly landed on the cons chassis. She grabbed onto the rudders of the seeker as he tried to figure out what was going on. Solarquake giggled like a mad femme.

"Hello!" she squealed, and shifted her servo into a long thin blade. In one swift motion, the blade cleaved through the drones chassis and into its fuel tank.

"Happy trails!" she gave a mock salute and flipped backwards off the drone. It detonated in a ball of fire a moment later. The shockwave slammed into Solarquake and sent her into the remaining con. She shifted her blade back into its servo mode and bared her talons.

Squealing happily she slid under the drones body and dug her talons into the soft metal. She screeched to a stop, and dug them even deeper into its chassis. With a heave, the metal was torn open, exposing the inner workings of the con. Solarquake reached into her subspace and pulled out a small circular device that she slipped inside the con.

With one more laugh, Solarquake leapt off the con towards the Echo, right as it detonated. She twisted in midair, repositioning herself to land pede first on the quickly approaching Echo. With a thud, she hit the black steel plating and rolled forward. Her pedes started humming and she stuck to the hull of the corvette.

She raised her arms in a cheer before bowing, "Thank you, thank you, you're too kind." she laughed.

A large servo clamped onto her arm and dragged her from the edge of the ship, "Eek! Watch it big guy!" she ordered Cannon Bear playfully.

She saw the familiar red chassis of Fire Streaker and the faded blue of Dreadshot standing behind him. A smile covered her faceplate, "Good to see you commander! How are you doing!?"

For the moment the cons had retreated (Minus Starscream, who Bellus was still chasing in the background) and given the crew of the Echo time to regroup. That meant Fire Streaker was frowning behind his mask at Solarquake.

"Solarquake, shape up and prepare for another assault. They'll be back in a few minutes. And I don't want us caught unaware." he pointed at one of the anti-air cannons, "Defend that. If we lose those, the cons will overwhelm us."

Solar snorted and waved a dismissive servo, "You're being paranoid Streaky. We could take the cons on all day without taking a scratch." Fire Streaker scowled behind his mask and his posture stiffened angrily. If Solarquake noticed, she didn't particularly care.

Cannon Bear though, did care. A low rumbling growl rolled from his body as he loomed up from behind the femme. At most, she came up to just under his chest, and looked up at the hulking figure, optics wide. A nervous smile spread across her faceplate.

"B-but I suppose it's better safe than sorry, right!?" she squeaked. She shot towards the anti-air cannon, and the large mech settled down.

Fire Streaker looked at Cannon Bear disapprovingly. Not because he'd threatened Solarquake. That was an hourly occurrence with the almost bubbly femme. No, it was because he'd acted out of line ordering her essentially to follow his order. Undermining his command. If he did that, she'd see no reason to obey him if Cannon Bear wasn't around, and that was something Fire Streaker would never stand for.

But a chance to scold his SIC for that would come later. The cons were reforming and doubling back for another assault. Their engines flared behind them, lighting them up like small purple comets racing towards them.

Fire Streaker armed his blasters, "Get to cover, defend the towers!" he ordered via comm.

Dreadshot slung the ion blaster from his back and held it at the ready. He barreled towards the nearest cover, the other tower nearby, and slammed against it. It was a fairly good position, and would provide protection in most directions thanks to the turret.

Cannon Bear was a bit more direct, simply raising his cannon arm at the approaching drones. The battle mask he wore slid shut over his faceplate, and his visor began to glow. From his perspective, small green circles highlighted each drone, showing their velocity, distance, and surface area. His cannon hummed ominously. With a loud grunt, he spread his legs wide with echoing booms as he dug his pedes into the plating of the ship.

"Bring it!" he challenged.

Fire Streaker sighed and sprinted towards the tower Dreadshot was taking cover behind. The veteran didn't see him, but he did feel when Streaker used him as a step stool. He bounced off Dreadshots helm and grabbed onto the turret itself. He gripped the edge and began pulling himself up.

The turret whirred to life suddenly and rotated to face the oncoming intruders. Fire Streaker grit his denta together and flipped up into the air, landing legs splayed on the turret. Blaster bolts whizzed by him, and the bot whirled to face the swarm of cons assaulting the ship.

The Blitz Bots returned fire, their blue bolts contrasting against the red Decepticon bolts as each side exchanged fire. The drones began passing over head, and Fire Streaker furrowed his optical ridge. With a burst of speed, he sprinted up the barrel of the Anti-Air cannon, feeling it reverberate as it fired. Then, he jumped upwards, and shifted his servos to blasters.

He flipped over a drone that was screaming towards him, and opened fire with a flurry of shots. The con stuttered and smoke belched from its engines. It spiraled out of control and crashed into the surface of the ship. Fire Streaker winced as he touched down on the ship. Wingsaber was going to yell his audio receptors for that.

"Scrap." the bot cursed, right as another flurry of blaster bolts assaulted them.

A bellow sounded over the comm. "Come on you pieces of scrap! Is that all you've got!?" Cannon Bear demanded.

"Watch it kid!" Dreadshot peaked out from cover and slammed the trigger on his blaster. A moment later, a con spiraled past the ship.

"You challenge them like that, and they might answer!"

"Good! I want more!" Cannon Bear roared. A con shot nearby him, the last mistake it'd ever make. Cannon Bear grabbed it by the wing and spun around. His grip never loosened despite the drones best efforts. With a mighty war cry, Cannon Bear flung the Vehicon away, only for it to slam into another drone and detonate. The fireball quickly vanished and the entire ship shuddered.

Everyone aboard the hull stumbled as they tried to retain their footing, "Ugh, fellas, what was that!?" Solarquake squeaked.

Fire Streaker scowled as the ship rocked and he struggled to stay standing, "No idea! Give me a minute!"

Before anything could be done, Fire Streaker stumbled up towards the turret by Dreadshot. The bot reached out and grabbed Fire Streaker by the back of his armor and dragged him forward and behind the turret.

"Things are getting heated," Dreadshot explained before Fire Streaker could get angry. The bot looked to see the air around the ship was beginning to shimmer. A red tint was engulfing the ship. Fire Streaker's servo flew to his helm.

"Wingsaber, report!" he ordered. Whatever was happening, it was not good.

He heard a burst of static over the comm. before Wingsaber's voice could be heard, if barely, _"Sorry Fire Streaker… We got too close to the planet. The gravity is dragging us down. I suggest you guys get inside, _now_! We're going to land hard!"_

Fire Streaker looked at the air that was burning fire hot now around them, "Something tells me that is not an option!"

There was another burst of static, followed by, _"Well then…you should hold on tight…things are going to get rough!"_

The transmission suddenly cut off, allowing Fire Streaker to hear the howling of the wind as they fell into the atmosphere. He pressed himself against the turret, but had to admit that Wingsaber's skills were impressive. Even if she couldn't control the vessel fully anymore, she was managing an angled approached towards the ground.

They'd crash, but it'd be a safe crash.

Fire Streaker put his hand to his comm. one last time, "Bellus, can you hear me!?" he yelled over the screaming wind. His chassis was getting very hot now, his fire red armor now at a temperature to match it.

_"I read you Fire Streaker."_ the Seeker replied, _"What's happening? The Echo just started descending! You guys landing!?"_

"In a manner of speaking!" Fire Streaker strained his voice against the wind. He saw Cannon Bear actually holding his ground with no cover. His thick armor and heavy weight kept him in place, even while the burning winds tore at him. It was rather amazing honestly.

"That mech is _nuts!_" Solarquake informed them, "I love him!"

"Noted!" Dreadshot replied. Fire Streaker ignored them and resumed speaking to Bellus.

"Bellus, listen! I need you to break off from what you're doing and meet us down wherever we land! Lose the con and get down here, we'll need your help for when we land!"

_"Roger that Fire Streaker. Give me a minute and I'll see you on the ground!"_ and that transmission ended too.

Fire Streaker let his arm drop back to his side as the starship roared through the air. It's hull creaked and moaned in protest against the air. The black plates began to change in color. First lighting up to a dull grey, than a burning orange, and then nearly pure white. Fire Streaker could feel the heat radiating off the plates and was amazed the ship was holding together.

Such amazement suddenly ended when a wind bank hit them and the entire ship jolted. Fire Streaker nearly flew forward away from the shelter of the turret, until Dreadshot clamped a servo on his chest and slammed him back against the turret.

"Getting tired of watching your aft." the veteran said gruffly.

"Don't need you too." Fire Streaker mumbled to himself.

Nothing more was said though, as the sky around them began to shift from never ending blackness to a dark blue. The fire that burned around the ship did not lessen, but the cons that had been tailing them had long since vanished. Cannon Bear was shoved back by the winds, but remained standing.

Solarquake was still by the turret she had taken to guarding. Her talons were embedded deep into the plating of the ship, and she held on tightly. The entire ship at this point was rolling and shifting as it fell through the sky.

Fire Streaker saw the sky shift again into a lighter blue, and saw something white pass them by. Very faint, very wispy, but something that also seemed quite gently and soft. He wondered briefly what it was, before the ship jolted again. This time more violently.

Dreadshot yelped and Fire Streaker felt the ground pitch beneath him, as if throwing him forward. His view shifted and tumbled as he realized he'd been flung forward. The ship had jolted to a stop so suddenly that he'd been sent flying through the air towards the front of the ship.

He saw the Echo pass by underneath him, it's plates beginning to cool, and then saw the bridge approaching. Fire Streaker fell back to the ship and felt pain flare up his side with the first impact. Sparks were sent flying and his arm screamed in protest against the landing. But Fire Streaker flew down the hull of the sip further, spinning through the air, a flaming red top that landed pede first near the bridge.

His knees buckled and he landed on his back. Skidding along, Fire Streaker found himself skid to a stop at the edge of the bridge where it stopped. His entire body ached, but he could barely move due to the air pressing him flat to the ship's hull.

He managed to turn his helm to the side though, and his optics went wide. They were approaching the ground and fast. Large yellow brown dunes and hills rose from the ground. They seemed soft and yielding, but given the speed they were going at, Fire Streaker had a feeling that wouldn't be the case.

Wingsaber's voice crackled over the comm. "All hands, brace for impact!"

At that moment, the front end of the ship clipped the dune. The vessel shook and shuddered under the impact, and clouds of the substance were sent flying into the air. Another impact caused the ship to shudder once more, same with the third.

But the fourth was the worse.

The entire front end of the ship buried itself in the dune and came to a dead halt. The rest of the ship though, did not. Fire Streaker was sent flying through the air while the rear of the ship rose high into the air. It's metal warped and rippled like water, while sparks flew from its edges. The passengers atop its hull were also sent flying into the sandy dunes with Fire Streaker.

The bot hit the edge of a nearby dune and felt his entire body engulfed with pain. He cried out for a brief moment, the pain engulfing him, before his vision went black. His chassis lay there in the sand, the rest of his comrades crashing into the dune around him. Bits of the ship that had torn off rained from the sky in flaming ruin, crashing all around them in thunderous impacts. Geysers of sand shot into the air, leaving large pock marks in the landscape. The entire area looked like a warzone.

It was safe to say that the Blitz Bots had landed.

**A/N: And so, another chapter of Welcome to Earth is complete. What'd you guys think huh? Next chapter should have some action and more in character dialogue. But that said, do you like the story so far? I really want your feedback on this, so please let me know via review of PM what you think and if you want me to keep working on it. But, moving on, it's news time. I am going on a vacation to Europe for the next week and a half, and so my updates will be rare. I will be working on a new chapter for Will of the Primes during the flight though, so don't be surprised if that shows up. And I do apologize for my April Fools joke. But hey, at least I am working on the story. And if you have ideas for it, let me know, okay? Otherwise, remember. Review with critique and PM with ideas. Bye!**


End file.
